


My Brothers In Arms

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus Sirius Black, Childhood Memories, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Regulus Black, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: As the fire of war ravages everything in its coarse, poisoning brotherhood, destroying love, a small vine deep withing the woods struggles to keep its roots planted into the earth, pleading for its misery to cease.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Look, Sirius! There is something behind the bushes!", voiced Regulus as he scurried towards the fence.

It was a fine sunny day for the two young lads as they frantically chased each other across the vastly spread gardens, running through the hundreds of butterflies that 12, Grimmauld's garden harboured. A faint blush of exhaustion painted the cheek of the younger lads face, as they sprinted across the grass and ran down the rocks, towards the fences.

"It's moving!", cried the small boy as he kneeled to take a better look at the small mysterious object. Sirius ran up to his brother and kneeled by his side.

"Reg! Its a dog!!", exclaimed the older boy, only a couple inches taller than his brother as he reached out to the black pub curled up into a ball as if it were afraid that they might hurt him.   
He softly petted the dog with the slightest graze of his knuckle. 

It let out a small whine but didn't retreat from the touch. Sirius carefully pulled the dog out of the bushes and placed it on Regulus' lap.   
The younger boy looked at the tiny furball in awe gently stroking it and feeling its soft fur.  
"What do we do with it!! Mother won't let us keep it!!", he called in the posh accent that they had been disciplined with throughout their lives.

"I- don't know Reg.", he thought as one hand gracefully swayed through the grass while the other gently petted the little dog. "How did he come here anyway? Muggle pets haven't stepped foot in this place since the begging of war.", said the older boy dusting off the grime from the top of his coat before neatly folding it and placing it by his side.

"Do you think he wandered off? What if his owners looking for him?", asked the younger boy, his eyes wide with hope.

Sirius huffed in thought for a while gently picking the dog and placing it on his own lap. The dog playfully nudged his nose into Sirius's palm and wagged its tail in delight. "I don't know Reg. I don't think he misses his owner at all!", he said as he petted the little dogs face with his tiny fingers. The dog licked him and started to sniff his finger supposedly searching for food. Regulus' grin widened as he ran his fingers through the fur of the tiny dog on his brother's lap.   
"Reg, Do you have any food on you?"   
"I've got a bit leftover from today's lunch. You think he'd be interested in some chicken?"  
Sirius looked down toward the tiny furball as he continued to lick onto Sirius' fingers.  
"What do you say small guy?", he smiled.  
The dog barked in excitement and wagged his tail looking up at Sirius in delight with his warm honey-brown eyes.  
"I think chicken would do just fine!", he smirked as he picked the dog up and covered him with the front of his coat.

"Sirius what!- If Mother finds out she will-"

"I know Reg, but you don't want to leave our little friend hungry do you?", said the elder boy as he flattened his coat hiding any evidence of the hidden dog.  
"Yes but where will we hide him?", wondered Regulus, as the dog popped his head out of Sirius' coat almost jumping out towards Regulus, and then looking at the two boys in bewilderment.

"Remember the abandoned closet in my room??"  
Regulus grinned as he got up and dusted the grass of his coat. He looked up to face his brother and burst off laughing.  
"Reg- what??", Sirius grinned back at his brother.  
"Nothing. Just thinking about something!"  
"Thinking?! Your eight years old!"  
"HEY! Its eight and a half Mr Black!"  
"Oh my my! You sure are an old lad Mr Black", he laughed along with his brother.  
The two boys climbed over the rocks and picked their walk back towards the colossal Manor. 

They climbed the Stairway to the topmost landing giggling to themselves as they tiptoed into the room. They were almost through when a piercing voice interrupted them.  
"Boys! Just where do you think you are going?", said Walburga in a serene yet cold voice.

The two boys fell fear struck for a moment as they turned to face the last person they wanted to see. Sirius further closed his arms around his coat, flattening the lump created by the creature hidden beneath it.   
"Nothing dear Mother! Brother here offered to help me out with the book I was reading yesterday, that is all.", said the younger boy, his voice perfectly calm and compost

"And what book might that be Regulus?", asked the lady, as she arched her perfect eyebrow in question, intimidatingly looking down towards the little boy.

"Thomas Wilton. The one that father was talking about the other day, before lunch.", Regulus lied in a posh accent, his voice soft, polite and inexplicably unreadable.

Through the years, the young men had been forced to master the art of hiding all signs of discomfort behind a handsome facade, to please the strangers that often dropped round to talk business with the family.

Walburga starred at the two boys for a few seconds with an evil glint of curiosity in her eyes, but eventually breathed out, "Well off you go then. I expect you to be back before dinner and straight into your respective rooms soon after.", as she turned to her heel and stormed off.

"Yes mother.", the two boys chimed monotonously as they walked into the elder brothers room.

As soon as they got in Sirius gave out a huff of relief and start to giggle. Regulus looked at his brother in bewilderment but he couldn't contain himself and joined in. Soon the two boys were rolling on the mattress in a fit of laughter. 

Sirius took the pup out and gently placed him on the marble tiles of his room as Regulus bent down, pulling the piece of chicken out and placing it in front of him.

It was hours before the boys were done playing with the dog and ended up falling asleep in a small cluster on the elder boys bed.

\---

Months passed by and the two young boys continued to sneak into the closet at odd hours to feed the pub and play with him, occasionally bathing and grooming him. It was as if the little creature had grown on them, making them experience feelings they had never felt before. Feelings with softness and warmth, contrasting with the cold and hostile environment in which they grew up in.

Leo, as what Sirius had named him, became an immeasurable part of their life. At times when either of the two fell victims to the hostility of the gorgeously masqueraded mansion, they would crawl into the open arms of the closet, healing their pain with the soft furry embrace of their little friend.

\---

It had been a year since the life of the two lads had begun to lighten up and like the day they had found their little candle in the dark, it was all bright and green.

"Regulus", Sirius said, twirling a piece of bone around his finger, "What do you say, we take big boy here for a walk today? Father and mother are out for the week, and I believe you could deal with Kreacher quite well!"  
"Sirius! Are you out of-"  
"I mean, he hasn't been out in the open for a while now, has he?"  
"There is plenty of room and light in-"  
"Yeah well, you wouldn't be too pleased if you were locked up in here for a year now, would you?", replied Sirius.

\---

Regulus sat on the grass barefoot tugging and yanking bits off of it from around him, while the dog silently plopped down on the younger boys feet embracing the warmth of the bright sun, looking at the two in curiosity with his warm, honey-brown eyes.  
  
"Did mother say something before she went?", Sirius finally asked when Regulas continued to brutally pick on the grass and jam his fist at the ground. 

Regulus spontaneously paused and looked up in surprise. "No, why would you ask?", he questioned.

"Well...you look like you aren't very happy Reg", said the taller boy, sitting across his little brother.

"No, its just...five months from now, you'll be on your way to Hogwarts, and I know we agreed to let Leo go, I just- I don't want to. Without you and Leo...I..."  
"Reg. Come here.", whispered the older brother reaching out for the short tawny boy and squeezing him between his arms into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to let go of you both either but... what other choice do we have?"

"I know", replied the younger boy in a voice very close to tears as he left out a long exhale.

"Sirius"

"Mhm"

"I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss my little brother too.", breathed Sirius. The dog gave out a little whine feeling left out and leapt towards the two boys.

"Yes, Leo. I'll miss you too", Sirius chuckled wiping the single tear across his brother's cheek as the trio snuggled up for a long teary hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years later_

Sirius starred into the mirror in awe as in his reflection stood a Dutch black canine, confident and proud staring right back at him with the those familiar warm, honey-brown eyes.

"Padfoot! A dog?! The irony of it all!", cried James from a few feet behind him as he and Peter howled with laughter, while Remus continued to stare at Sirius glowing with a mix of awe and happiness.

Sirius shifted back into his human form, feeling a little dizzy as the memories of his past came rushing back from when he and his blood brother were inseparable. 

"Well you're the one to speak, Prongs", commented Sirius managing to hide his giddiness before anyone could catch a glimpse of it. 

"Touché", smirked James as he got up sliding his shirt off and crawling back into his bed.

"I'm off too. Goodnight suckers!", exclaimed Sirius as he started to change his clothes.  
"Moony! I think he's calling for you!", laughed James as Sirius threw a book at him

\---

Sirius woke up trembling in Remus' arms as the other was gently kneading circles on his shoulder pressing soft kisses and murmuring soothing reassurances into Sirius' hair.  
"It's alright honey. I'm here. I'm with you. You're alright", mumbled the taller boy, as Sirius ran his fingers through those cinnamon-brown curls pulling himself closer to the familiar scent of safety.

I was a while before the heavy breathing and the vigorously thrumming heartbeat began to calm. Remus continued to gently soothe Sirius.  
"I want to see my brother. Remus, I want to talk to him. Please. Take me back to my little brother.", he helplessly pleaded to try and cover every bit of his vulnerability with the warmth of Remus' skin

"Please Remus. Help me."  
\---

The summer wind blew in a soft hum, flaring strands of his hair falling out of his bun along with its flow. He pushed the metal door open with a creak and stepped in, nostalgia making him weak in his knees. It had been four years since he last walked the grounds of number 12, Grimmauld which still looked as beautiful as the last time when he had run away and had been followingly disowned soon after.

A dew of magic lifted in the air as Sirius changed into his animagi form, and stayed low to avoid being spotted. He crawled into the manor and crept up to the topmost landing. Looking up he spotted the tidy scrawling engraved into the paintwork that read:

  
_**Do Not Enter**_  
 _ **Without the Express Permission of**_  
 _ **Regulas Arcturus Black**_

  
His heartbeat accelerated and he started to scratch the door with his paws.  
After a quiet pause, the door opened presenting a tall lad, looking down at him with astonishment. Regulus kneeled and blinked in shock before a single teardrop made its way down his cheek.

He quickly grabbed the dog by its collar and started to make their way out of the manor, and out of 12, Grimmauld. They walked a bit further down the street before Regulus abruptly paused and crumbled down on his knees.

"Leo? Is this truly you?", he asked, his voice as soft and polite as ever. "This can't be real!"

Sirius gave out a little whine and nudged his nose against his brother's arms before he was pulled into a bear crushing hug.

"Oh, Leo! I thought I had lost you! I am so sorry. I never should have let you go! I am so sor- I- I was such a fool! Such a coward! I-", mumbled Regulus his breath catching in his throat before he broke down in a sob.

Sirius looked into his brother's eyes, strained with tears. He knew that if he transformed back, Regulus would run away. So he didn't. Instead, he let out a little whine and placed his paw on Regulus' shoulder hoping to be able to communicate his consolation. A burden from his heart lightened after seeing how his brother hadn't really changed one bit. How a part of his soul was still clean and could love.

Regulus took a deep breath, "Brother left.", he muttered, his voice still quivering as he tried to speak.

"He left me. And I hate him for it.", he yelled.

Sirius looked at his brother apologetically.

_I am sorry Reg. I am so sorry._

"I hate that he was courageous enough to live the life he leads today. I hate that he knew that boy he calls his brother would take him in.", he cried as anger began to burn into his voice. 

"And I hate him because I don't think he misses me at all.", he rasped, roughly wiping off his tears.

_I miss you Reg. Every day of every week I have missed you._

The dog whined walking closer to Regulus and sitting down at his feet. Regulus ran his fingers through his fur and let out a quiet huff.

"Sometimes I apparate to the Potters place in the middle of the night, trying to work out enough courage to speak to him.", he weakly chuckled, "Only to turn right back and go home again"

_Talk to me Regulus. I'm here now!_

Regulus smiled and looked fondly at the dog. "Besides, I think my purpose in life has been set.", he half smiled, the happiness not quite reaching his eyes.

"And I'm gonna complete it at all costs! Hopefully, brother and I will meet again someday, far away from this hell", for a moment Sirius swore he saw the child-like glint of innocence, he thought was long lost in the cold and dark.

"Master", croaked a voice from behind him, destroying the moment for good.

"Yes, Kreacher"

"Mistress has been asking for you.", replied the old elf.

"Very well then! I shall be there in a bit.", smiled Regulus his tone polite and posh, and his eyes still warm.  
He slowly got up and moved a step away from the dog.

"Now, you be on your way, friend", he smiled. "My time here with you is over", he said, bending down and ruffling the dog's fur one last time before walking away.

Sirius stayed put, his body still poised exactly where it had been trying to force itself to not run forward. 

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family Reg. You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! This fan-fiction was only a slightly modified version of a fic I had previously uploaded. I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
